


Mind control isn't good

by LoverofMidnight



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Darkish Merlin, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Guilt, Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Whump, Wordcount: 500-1.000, day1: mind control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: Merlin was tired of Uther's reign, with the help of magic he wanted to control Arthur to get rid of the King. When the guilt settles in, he realised it is a lot harder than it looked to hurt a friend
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145546
Kudos: 14
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Mind control isn't good

Merlin was silent as he watched Arthur just moving through the room. He bit the inside of his lip. He knows that this was the wrong thing to do but he truly didn’t see any other way.

Uther was getting out of control and with Morgana losing her freaking mind, well maybe this would be better.

It would hurt in the long run and more than likely get him killed but what other choice is there? Arthur could see what his father was doing and he tried so many times to put an end to it, but it just never got somewhere.

“Arthur.” Merlin’s voice was firm.

Arthur stood still just looking at Merlin, everything felt peacefully blank in his mind, as if he had nothing to worry about.

He could feel something scratching at the back of his mind, but the blissful feeling kept him in a dropped headspace.

“How are you feeling?” Merlin walked closer to Arthur, he hated to see him as nothing more than a dol. And at the moment that is all that he is.

But when Merlin would drop the spell, the seed would be planted. Hopefully, after a few sessions, it would take root.

Arthur didn’t answer him, just gave him a goofy smile. Merlin could feel the guilt eating him up. Maybe it would be better that he just stopped this.

But what if Uther just continues to get worse? Innocent people are being killed because the King is going a downward spiral after Morgana’s betrayal and here he wants to do the same to Arthur.

Maybe Uther is right and magic just corrupts a person. How many people had died thanks to him because of magic and bloody destiny?

He was just wished that there was a way to change everything, if he could he would go back in time and change everything. 

And that would start with telling the truth to Arthur when he got hired as his manservant. Merlin bit the inside of his lip. He could feel his heart trying to climb out of his chest.

He would need to change this. He could feel his throat tightening up as he looked at Arthur again. Arthur tried so hard to keep Camelot’s people safe, that this isn’t right or fair to make him do something that he would blame himself about.

Merlin whispers the reverse spell. For a moment it looked like Arthur wanted to say something and then he just crashed forward.

If it wasn’t for the fact that Merlin was close enough to him, he would have eaten the floor.

“Arthur are you alright?” Merlin kept his voice low.

Arthur just groan against Merlin’s shoulder, it felt like his head was being ripped apart and being put back in place at the same time.

“What happened?” Arthur’s words came with a whine, he tried to pull away from Merlin but when Merlin moved his grip Arthur almost fell again.

Merlin gripped Arthur around the shoulders, giving him the support he needs to stay upright. Another pang of guilt went through Merlin’s heart. This was his fault.

“Come.” It took some coordination to get Arthur to the bed.

Arthur fell with a flop onto the bed and he just stared at the ceiling. He jumped slightly when Merlin moved closer.

“Headache?” Merlin’s voice was even lower than usual as he looked at Arthur.

Arthur could only nod, it felt like someone was trying to dig out of his head.

Merlin disappeared for a second and came back with a small vial. When he opened it up the scent of lavender hit Arthur’s nose.

The smell alone helped him to relax. When Merlin’s fingers touched his temples he almost jumped out of his skin.

He could feel his heart beating so fast it, it felt like it was trying to climb out of his chest. His eyes widened slightly as the pain got worse before the pain started to ebb away.

When Merlin pulled away he almost groans, but he stopped himself before he could truly embarrass himself.

“What happened Merlin?” Arthur could still feel that faint scratched in the back of his head. It felt like he was forgetting something, but he had no idea what.

“I’m not sure, you were pacing the room. I had asked how you were feeling, but you didn’t answer and the next moment well you almost ate your floor.” Merlin could feel his heart pounding.

“Why can’t I remember it?” Arthur’s voice was low. He glanced at Merlin before he looked back at the ceiling.

“I don’t know, Sire.” The words came a little bit to fast, but Arthur didn’t find the energy in himself to ask what is going on.

He also had a feeling that Merlin wouldn’t give him an answer that he would want. So he just kept quiet.

“Rest, I will bring up dinner later.” Merlin cast one last look at Arthur before he left the room.

He hated himself for what he did. Never again would he put Arthur under a spell, it isn’t fair to Arthur.

There would simply be another way that he gets Uther out of the throne, but he wouldn’t use the mind control spell ever again.

Merlin was silent as he watched Arthur just moving through the room. He bit the inside of his lip. He knows that this was the wrong thing to do but he truly didn’t see any other way.

Uther was getting out of control and with Morgana losing her freaking mind, well maybe this would be better.

It would hurt in the long run and more than likely get him killed but what other choice is there? Arthur could see what his father was doing and he tried so many times to put an end to it, but it just never got somewhere.

“Arthur.” Merlin’s voice was firm.

Arthur stood still just looking at Merlin, everything felt peacefully blank in his mind, as if he had nothing to worry about.

He could feel something scratching at the back of his mind, but the blissful feeling kept him in a dropped headspace.

“How are you feeling?” Merlin walked closer to Arthur, he hated to see him as nothing more than a dol. And at the moment that is all that he is.

But when Merlin would drop the spell, the seed would be planted. Hopefully, after a few sessions, it would take root.

Arthur didn’t answer him, just gave him a goofy smile. Merlin could feel the guilt eating him up. Maybe it would be better that he just stopped this.

But what if Uther just continues to get worse? Innocent people are being killed because the King is going a downward spiral after Morgana’s betrayal and here he wants to do the same to Arthur.

Maybe Uther is right and magic just corrupts a person. How many people had died thanks to him because of magic and bloody destiny?

He was just wished that there was a way to change everything, if he could he would go back in time and change everything. 

And that would start with telling the truth to Arthur when he got hired as his manservant. Merlin bit the inside of his lip. He could feel his heart trying to climb out of his chest.

He would need to change this. He could feel his throat tightening up as he looked at Arthur again. Arthur tried so hard to keep Camelot’s people safe, that this isn’t right or fair to make him do something that he would blame himself about.

Merlin whispers the reverse spell. For a moment it looked like Arthur wanted to say something and then he just crashed forward.

If it wasn’t for the fact that Merlin was close enough to him, he would have eaten the floor.

“Arthur are you alright?” Merlin kept his voice low.

Arthur just groan against Merlin’s shoulder, it felt like his head was being ripped apart and being put back in place at the same time.

“What happened?” Arthur’s words came with a whine, he tried to pull away from Merlin but when Merlin moved his grip Arthur almost fell again.

Merlin gripped Arthur around the shoulders, giving him the support he needs to stay upright. Another pang of guilt went through Merlin’s heart. This was his fault.

“Come.” It took some coordination to get Arthur to the bed.

Arthur fell with a flop onto the bed and he just stared at the ceiling. He jumped slightly when Merlin moved closer.

“Headache?” Merlin’s voice was even lower than usual as he looked at Arthur.

Arthur could only nod, it felt like someone was trying to dig out of his head.

Merlin disappeared for a second and came back with a small vial. When he opened it up the scent of lavender hit Arthur’s nose.

The smell alone helped him to relax. When Merlin’s fingers touched his temples he almost jumped out of his skin.

He could feel his heart beating so fast it, it felt like it was trying to climb out of his chest. His eyes widened slightly as the pain got worse before the pain started to ebb away.

When Merlin pulled away he almost groans, but he stopped himself before he could truly embarrass himself.

“What happened Merlin?” Arthur could still feel that faint scratched in the back of his head. It felt like he was forgetting something, but he had no idea what.

“I’m not sure, you were pacing the room. I had asked how you were feeling, but you didn’t answer and the next moment well you almost ate your floor.” Merlin could feel his heart pounding.

“Why can’t I remember it?” Arthur’s voice was low. He glanced at Merlin before he looked back at the ceiling.

“I don’t know, Sire.” The words came a little bit to fast, but Arthur didn’t find the energy in himself to ask what is going on.

He also had a feeling that Merlin wouldn’t give him an answer that he would want. So he just kept quiet.

“Rest, I will bring up dinner later.” Merlin cast one last look at Arthur before he left the room.

He hated himself for what he did. Never again would he put Arthur under a spell, it isn’t fair to Arthur.

There would simply be another way that he gets Uther out of the throne, but he wouldn’t use the mind control spell ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone had enjoyed this small one-shot. Please tell me what you think of the story. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


End file.
